stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miner
"Gold please..." A Loyal Order Miner. "We had no choice..." An Enslaved Chaos Miner. "It's all about texture" An Elemental Chompler Description Miners serve as the main source of income in Stick Empires. They are available to Order only. However Chaos has a very similar unit, the Enslaved Miner, which is the same as Order's Miners except for visuals and it benefiting from the Chaos empire's natural heal and cure. The Elemental empire uses Earth units for miners by transforming them into Chomplers. Appearance Miner Armoury.png|The Order Miner. C M W1 Revised.png|The Chaos Miner. E Em M2.png|The Elemental Miner. Order and Chaos Miners wield a pickaxe that is usable as a weapon,but is meant to be used as a mining tool. They also tow a bag (or cart depending on Armoury options) that they supposedly store gold in when mining and emit a blue aura when praying. Elemental Miners, or Chomplers, are different. They use their jaws and claws to eat gold, which slowly accumulates on a storage area on their backs. When praying for mana, a yellow-white, glowing sphere appears, similar to the aura emitted by Order and Chaos Miners. Stats Order and Chaos Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Elementals Numerical data does not exist yet for the Elementals. Miner Hustle Miner Hustle is an upgrade that doubles a Miner's health and speeds them up. It is available to Order, Chaos,and Elementals for 300 gold and 100 mana. Miner Hustle also increases a Miner's speed. It is a very beneficial upgrade that boosts the gold income rate, especially as Miners start mining the second gold row. Miner Structures Both Order and Chaos Miners are able to build defences, or Miner Structures: a wall and a turret, respectively. Each side may only have 2 Miner Structures up at a time. These structures may only be built between your first gold row and the tower. Miner Wall Order Miners can build an unarmoured wall that enemies (including flying units) cannot move past. However, Spells and Fire Arrows can be cast or shot over the wall. V can also use its Flash to get on the other side, and Charrogs can burrow under the wall. The wall can be destroyed by both enemy attacks and by clicking on the wall and selecting the "destroy" option. Miner Tower Chaos Miners can build a tower that fires at approaching enemies. This tower does not use up any population and can be destroyed both manually and by enemy attacks. Uses The main use of Miners is to obtain Resources for the player. A miner without a command will automatically begin mining gold after 4 seconds of being idle (Released in Patch 1.75). Miners can mine until their gold deposit will be depleted (permanently) and can no longer be mined, in which case they head to another gold deposit. Miners can also be commanded to gather mana at the statue. Miners in Order and Chaos can also build defensive structures, as mentioned above. This allows them to play a part in defence, as well as resource collection. It isn't a good idea to use miners as soldiers, but keep in mind that they can be used in an emergency. Trivia *Miners always bring in 75 gold, regardless of the size of their bag or cart, provided they finish mining without being interrupted. *Miners have an attack, which is sometimes used in desperate situations. *Miners used to carry 150 gold when Stick Empires was in its Alpha stage. *The Elemental miners have their own name, the Chompler, and are completely different in form from the Order and Chaos miners. *The V's possessed units can always cast spells and use abilities provided they are off cooldown and you have the mana for them, but stolen miners refuse to mine for you or gather gold: in this way you could say Miners are the most loyal unit. (reference ) *Even though the Chaos miners are presumed to be enslaved, they don't wear chains and they work when you tell them to. *When Order and Chaos miners attack, they don't attack with the side they use to mine, but they push their pickaxe, attacking with the blunt side. *Chomplers become armoured after Miner Hustle. * Miners are sometimes used to kill a Giant, but only if there are like 30 miners with Miner Hustle and the giant is alone. * Miners used to have an animation cancel which you could use to attack faster by repeatedly alternating the 'H' key and right clicking on the enemy. If you did it fast enough, a miner without Miner Hustle could even kill a Swordwrath! This bug was removed in patch 2.28 without statement. *You can not directly attack the enemy Statue with a Miner via right clicking as this will just attempt to make your miners pray at the enemy statue, your mouse will just shows the Mana gathering icon instead of the attack icon. This means you must use a-left click to tell the miners to attack units in the area you select, however this method does not mean miners will attack specifically the opposing statue, and you cannot stop them from changing targets to other opposing units that are close by. Therefore miner dives on the enemy statue are usually accompanied with spell casters to force the enemy to garrison so the player's miners do not get distracted from the statue. Category:Units Category:Order Units